Dark In My Imagination
by CarlosMalfoy
Summary: The Alpha pack is coming, and it's time for unlikely alliances to join. When Stiles is captured everything changes, the tables are turned for Scott's trusty side-kick. Now Stiles will have to choose between his best friend and the enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Readers  
I Hope you enjoy this fanfic  
**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**

- **Carlos :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf all rights go to MTV.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_**Scott's POV**_

All my wolfish senses were temporarily dismantled when I was kissing her, actually it wasn't just when I kissed her, it was when I hugged her, when I was with her, and even sometimes when I thought of her. She was my anchor, the reason I rarely lost control, even on a full moon, and the best part of all, she was my girlfriend. Tonight however it was strictly homework, after the messed up battle with Allison's grandfather, Gerard, alliances had formed with Chris Argent- Allison's father. Never-the-less that didn't mean I could get all cosy with Chris Argent's daughter even though I had his permission to continue dating her.

"Can't we just ditch homework for just half an hour?" I begged Allison as I wrapped my arms around her petite waist and began kissing her neck,

"Scott!" she exclaimed, pushing me away, "You're lucky dad hasn't amputated you from the waist and down!"

"Well because he hasn't… I can do many things to _you_ from the waist and down," I slid my hand up her thigh only she grabbed it before anything more could happen,

"Scott, I said no!" she refused as she threw my hand off her. Tonight we'd gone through so many science lectures I thought my brain would explode, I knew education was just as important for me as it was for Allison, but we needed to let loose for once in a blue moon.

"Come on Allison, just fifteen minutes?" I pouted, gazing at her with my puppy-dog eyes,

"Make it ten and you've got a deal," finally she caved and unable to refuse her ten minute offer I jumped at the chance- quite literally as we fell back onto her bed and began to make out furiously.

Things escalated rather fast as Allison and I both battled for pole position, but suddenly I was momentarily distracted from her lips as my phone rang and a text message came through.

"Are you going to get that?" Allison asked, her voice teasing me,

"Nah it's just Stiles," I replied as I set my mobile phone down and turned my attention back to Allison, whose warm body was calling me, louder than any wolf howl, but not loud enough to mask the blood-curdling scream of my best friend. "STILES!" I exclaimed, recognizing that voice anywhere and throwing the covered off.

"Scott! Scott, what's wrong with Stiles?" Allison questioned worriedly, as I hastily pulled on my T-shirt and hoodie,

"He's in trouble," I replied as I slung my backpack over my shoulders and kissed Allison on her forehead, "Stay here, please Allison, I need you to stay safe," I blew her another kiss before exiting out the window and rushing off into the wilderness of Beacon Hills.

I didn't get very far when I came crashing into a large figured, running at around the same speed as me, "Derek?" I spat as I recovered from smashing into a light post. Derek Hale was the alpha of a werewolf pack which I refused to join, and although he didn't like to admit it he was a wreck ever since his family was burned alive in a fire, caused by Allison's aunt Kate. Derek also had an annoying habit of knowing everything and suddenly every situation I got into required his help. "Stiles is-" I began but was cut off

"In trouble- yeah I know," Derek continued my sentence for me, in his almost sardonic way, which always irked me.

"What happened to him?" I asked,

"That I am about to find out. Find Isaac, he'll be close by, and follow Stiles' scent," Derek instructed, mentioning Isaac Lahey who was a new and loyal addition to Derek's pack.

"Isn't that what you're doing?" I countered as I discovered a flaw in his plan,

"Yes but if we find Stiles and whatever has attacked him than we are better off arriving at different times for back up," Derek explained before taking off, leaving me standing there stunned and rubbing my shoulder which I'd fallen on. I found Isaac already following Stiles' scent a couple of streets up from where I'd ran into Derek, he greeted me with a friendly smile and wave as we teamed up in search for Stiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Readers! **  
**I hope you enjoy **

**- Carlos**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Stiles' POV**

My head hurt, it was throbbing something awful, although I couldn't quite remember what it was from, actually I didn't even know where I was. My basic senses told me I was somewhere cold and unfriendly, but honesty other than that I just couldn't see through the blurry cloud obstructing my view. As I groped around for something, anything to help me remember what was happening, my slim fingers gently brushed upon the toe of a steel cap boot. I looked up but had no time to gasp as that boot kicked me square in the mouth.

"Bitch!" I cursed as I slumped to the cold stone floor, my back hitting the ground hard.

"Welcome back to the land of the conscious _Stiles_," A feminine voice met my ears, saying my name as if it was a dirty word. I spluttered as her expensive steel cap boot reached my throat, causing me to gag.

"Bitch!" I cursed again, but this time it was muffled as the pressure on my throat reached suffocation point.

"Your friends are quite the fighters, too bad your _bitch_ McCall isn't here to save you. Actually, I hear he is an Omega, a lone wolf, is that correct?" the woman giggled, here brown eyes turning golden in the lamp light as she paced the room.

"He has more of a pack than you, you're all alone. The real question is what do you want with me?" I spat, sitting up; I knew there was no point in standing, I felt so weak that a gust of wind could bowl me over.

"There are many things I want from you Stiles; one of them is this…" She approached me and placed a hand on my thigh,

"I'm sorry but I'm only into pedigree, not home brand," I quipped before attempting to throw her hand off, only it wouldn't budge, and suddenly the claws were out, literally,

"So be it," She said before raising her hand to strike.

The _twang _of an arrow sounded and struck the Wolf Girl's hand, piecing the skin so far that the tip came out the other side. She gasped before turning and snarling at the archer.

"Allison," I breathed before leaping up and scrambling to her side.

"Where's Scott?" She demanded before shooting another wolfsbane arrow which embedded in the Wolf Girl's thigh, she screamed in pain.

"I haven't seen him," I replied in wonder,

"We have to find him, there are others, he could be in trouble- big trouble," Allison gasped before rushing out of the door, leaving me alone.

Sighing I looked around the room, realising it was a meat locker, or an old one at least, if I was still in Beacon Hills than this would be the old warehouse only a mile out of town. I'd never been here in my life so I needed to find Scott or Allison before the Alpha pack finds me. Looking back at the injured Wolf Girl I decided to lock the door just to be on the safe side, and went in search for my friends. I rounded a corner a little too carelessly because as I heard hushed whispers close by and dived back around the corner. Not being about to hear as well as Scott sucked big time, actually not being able to do all the things Scott could to sucked altogether; the voices were loud enough for me not to recognise so I knew they weren't friendly. Mulling over what to do I began slowly backing away, only I was careless once more. The voices stopped abruptly as I stood on a layer of old and rusted corrugated iron, which made a gut wrenching sound, and also signalled me to start running. I tore through the warehouse, hearing shouts from the people I was running from, they were gaining on me, and one quick look from behind told me I needed to get faster.

Suddenly the howl of wolf echoed through the ware house causing me to stop in my tracks and think about where I was going I couldn't accidently run into the wrong wolf. I nearly yelled out loud as a hand covered my mouth and pulled me into the shadows, behind a load of machinery.

"Stiles!" the voice of Scott exclaimed as he clapped me on the back, "Are you alright?" he asked concernedly.

"Yeah I'm fine," I replied, "I thought I was a goner until Allison turned up and shot that bitch of a She Wolf,"

"Wait what? Allison's here?" He questioned, it wasn't until then that I realised Scott had been a Macho Man and told his huntress girlfriend to stay out of the fray, but of course Allison wouldn't listen, it was in her blood as an Argent.

"Yeah she, ah, left me to find you," I explained nervously,

"Stiles stay hidden until either me or anyone in our pack tells you otherwise; the Alpha's have the whole place surrounded so hiding is your best bet." Scott instructed before tearing off to find his girlfriend. Not knowing where to go I wandered around the building searching for a place to hide, but sure enough I was sniffed out.

"GET HIM!" a shout from a deep-voiced Alpha echoed across the room, but before I could run I was tripped up by a snare- a hunter's snare.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers!  
Thank you so much for the follows, favourites and reviews; I'm delighted to see you like this fanfic!  
Enjoy :)**

**-Carlos**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Stiles' POV**

I love bungy jumping, I've been twice with Scott and his mum a few summers ago, and nothing beats the feeling of free falling head first down a trench big enough to house Godzilla and her family of giant dinosaurs. The only element of bungy jumping which I immensely dislike is hanging by your ankles that sensation of the blood rushing to your head just makes me squeamish. Preventing myself from being nauseous was one of the hardest things to do while surrounded by three big-assed Alpha werewolves. They circle me like vultures, waiting for God knows what, until one of them finally spoke up.

"He's not one of us," the werewolf with the deep voice said to the others, as if I was invisible as a person,

"That's stating the obvious," I piped up, earning a punch in the stomach from Deep Voice,

"Shut it!" He ordered harshly.

I whimpered my response before just letting myself hang there.

"We could use him as bait," another werewolf with a terribly shaven beard growled,  
"Yeah and get our heads bitten off by Peter Hale and his nephew," at the sound of the name Hale my keen ears perked up,

"You know Derek?" I questioned letting my arms down as emphasis, I tried to lift myself up to get a better view of the Alpha's expressions but failed as my abdominal muscles burned, I decided I really needed to work on that six pack of mine. The Alphas exchanged glances before turning away and blocking me out of their conversation.

I just hung there waiting for the hushed voices of the Alpha's to commence, but they never did. Not knowing what was happening felt suffocating, but what was now worse was Derek being mentioned in the scuffle of a conversation. Those Alphas knew Derek somehow, and it appeared that they spoke of him as a threat, which was a good thing. Suddenly I heard a series of loud thuds from the room opposite and mechanical noises, the Alpha's with their keen hearing and fast reflexes were out of the room I was hung in, in seconds flat. Squinting into the dull lighting I searched for any serrated object I could use to get me out of this snare, but there was nothing in my reach. I huffed in disappointment, I wasn't like Scott or Derek, I couldn't slice through steel with ease, and I defiantly couldn't fight these werewolves. I knew deep down that I needed to be saved, like a damsel in distress, and I felt so pathetic.

The slight creaking of corrugated iron snapped me to attention, someone was in here, yet I couldn't see them.

"Hey!" I whispered loudly, "Hey who is this? Help m- Ahhhh" I muffled a scream as my mouth was covered by a hand.

"Shut up!" a familiar male voice stressed as he still covered my mouth with his hand,

"Isaac?" I asked, blinking up stupidly at the tall lanky figure of Isaac Lahey. I had not a second to say anymore because as fast as a jack rabbit Isaac's claws slashed the steel ropes binding my ankles. "Ouch!" I complained as I landed in a heap on the cold concrete ground.

"C'mon we gotta' get out of here!" Isaac hissed, helping me up and then stealthily leading the way out of this dark warehouse of horror.

"Where's Scott?" I questioned while trying my best to keep up with Isaac and not stand on any debris which would give away our cover.

"Scott is working," Isaac replied,

"On what?" I said, stopping before I ran into Isaac.

As if on cue a giant metal ball crashed through the wall of the room, diving under a table for cover I exclaimed, "A WREAKING BALL? WHAT?" Sure enough Scott was in the cab of a industrial crane, hoisting a wrecking ball on the end and smashing through the whole warehouse. I almost laughed as the panicked Alpha's fled from the fray.

Not once had I considered using the machinery in the warehouse as a weapon, it was so obvious and there was so much of it scattered around. I grinned and waved up at Scott, those puppy dog eyes crinkled up as he beamed at me with his lopsided and dimpled smile and then it all faded- even the bright colour in his tanned skin turned a sickly pale. Not knowing what was going on I turned around to see Isaac standing there holding his stomach as a long mettle pole stuck out the other end, penetrating from the exact middle of his back, near missing his heart. Wolf Girl was back in action.

"Stiles!" Scott yelled at me, but all I heard was white noise, "STILES RUN!" he shouted frantically as Isaac slumped to the ground under her sword. I dove out of the line of fire as Wolf Girl charged; only it wasn't me she was aiming for. She bolted towards Scott who was taken by surprise, leaping out of the cab Scott landed on the ground before letting out an almighty howl, which sent Wolf Girl scampering away.

"How did you do that?" I asked as Scott helped me to my feet,

"He's the Alpha, she's the Omega, it was only by instinct that she fled," The voice of Derek Hale informed from behind me.

"Derek! Where's Isaac?" Scott exclaimed as he searched the room, sure enough to find wounded Isaac gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Scott's POV**

Holding a Lacrosse stick feels like a first nature for me, the warm feeling inside of me when I strap on my Lacrosse pads is incredible, it feels comforting; it makes me feel good and confident- like I can fly. Sitting in the locker room while getting ready for Lacrosse practice also brings back memories, the good ones I cherish and those bad ones which I'd rather forget and sweep under the carpet. Today Isaac's face swims in my mind, he's been missing for over forty-eight hours, and in those forty-eight hours I've been on either house arrest with my mom or chemistry detention with Mr Harris. Derek also warned me not to go looking for Isaac, for reasons he wouldn't say, and I didn't like that; Isaac wasn't only a part of my pack, but It was almost certain he was loyal to me and my friends, Isaac was also a good friend, and I felt sorry for him growing up with no mother and an abusive father, he'd faced challenges I could never imagine myself facing.

I hadn't realised by this point that Coach Finstock had entered and was now addressing the whole team, I also hadn't realised that he was talking about me, until Stiles nudged my ribs hard. I leaped into attention as coach and all my team mates were staring at me as if I was supposed to say something.

"Um, what was that Coach?" I asked nervously, yet my mind still wandered to Isaac, wondering where he could be in his injured state.

"THAT was me asking you McCall if you are looking forward to this season of Lacrosse!" Coach exclaimed, his eyes bulging out if his head as the veins on his temple pulsed violently.

"Y-yes," I stuttered uncertainly as I glanced around the room at all the eyes which were focused on me,

"MCCALL! That's not good enough coming from the Captain! Now are you looking forward to Lacrosse or not?" Coach shouted menacingly

"Yes!" I replied much firmly than before; Coach nodded in satisfaction before rousing the team as they prepared for try outs.

The team filed out of the locker room and onto the oval in a bustling manor, while I hung back, knowing these Lacrosse try outs were as pointless to me as my dirty socks I wore yesterday were. It was so irrelevant for me to even be here, I could be looking for Isaac right now, I knew I was on the team, even if I wasn't captain, Coach still cherished and needed me, I was just concerned for Stiles. Something told me my best friend wished he could be me sometimes; a year ago we were in the same boat, both benchwarmers as Lacrosse players, both losers who never got the girls, and both unpopular, the only difference between us was that he got the better grades. Now though it seems I have the best of everything, leaving Stiles behind, sure he never showed it, but I just imagined how I would feel if this whole situation was in reverse, if I had of shown myself that night I found the half of the dead body, if Peter Hale hadn't of bitten me, but Stiles. Maybe it was my tremendous amount of empathy for Stiles that made me do something I never thought I could bring myself to do, but for Stiles- my best friend since forever, I would do anything, even blackmail Coach Finstock into allowing Stiles not only on the team, but first line.

Stiles of course had no clue about my snake-like deed, if he knew it would only crush him, it would cause him to fall from his tower he built so strongly around his insecure alter ego- and that I could never do to someone whom I regarded to as family.

"McCall you're playing keeper for this first drill!" Coach instructed from the sidelines, in his hyped-up, ADD manor.

"Yes Coach!" I replied as I grabbed a goal keeper's stick and ran towards the goals. Playing goal keeper for the trials was a huge part of mine and Coach's deal, I was supposed to miss quite a few goals, and miss all but one of Stiles' shots, so he looked professional enough to earn a place on the team. Even though he did have me as a handy-cap Stiles had improved significantly since last season, we'd been practicing all summer and even with my wolfish reflexes he could still shoot some balls past me, and I was extremely proud of him for that.

Ball after ball was shot at nose-breaking speeds at and around me, and each ball I let through was painful to me ego, but I wasn't like Jackson, who was the former co-captain before he left with his parents to Florida. Jackson was all about his big ego he'd built around him since he was five, he had to be the best at everything, to impress everyone, especially his foster parents, Jackson was like a snake, he used to bully me and make mine and Stile's middle school lives hell, but now he was gone, and I had to make myself the better person and not be like him, I had to be myself, nice, kind and sincere.

I'd just saved a goal when Danny, a boy on my team who was Jackson's best friend shouted out to everyone in horror,

"GUYS WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" He yelled, backing back at a panicked pace. Danny was at the back of the line of boys which suddenly parted in pure horror. Standing before us was Isaac, but he didn't look right at all. All the colour from Isaac's tall and lanky body was non-existent, he practically looked like a ghost, the only way I knew he wasn't was because there was blood everywhere, as if he had been thrown into a hungry pack of wolves; but that metaphor might have been just about right, especially when he fell to his knees, revealing claw marks criss-crossed across his back.

* * *

**Oh NO! What's happened to Isaac?! Why has he been mysteriously mauled? And what danger has Scott gotten his best friend into?  
**

**Hey Readers!  
I hope you've been enjoying this fanfic and tune in as the ****mysteries in Beacon Hills continue to unravel!**

**Enjoy :)**

**- Carlos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers! **  
**I'm sorry for my terribly delayed update, I'll attempt to get a next chapter up ASAP.  
**

**As always Please Review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**-Carlos :)**

* * *

Chapter Five

**Stiles' POV**

Blaring sirens filled my ears while flashing red and blue lights clouded my vision, although I had no super werewolf senses I still swear that I could almost smell the tragedy looming in the air, like a cloud of musty smog- unpleasant and unwelcome. My arms were still held behind my back as one of my Dad's colleges held me stably, so I wouldn't try clearing a space for Scott to get through. Scott and I were like brothers, we knew each other so well that we could almost sense each other's intentions; so when the shock of seeing Isaac with a fist full of claws slashed down his back passed over slightly, Scott was back on is A-game. His plan was to get close enough to Isaac to get a clear scent of whom or whatever attacked him. If two blood samples were even slightly mixed than it was virtually impossible to get a DNA sample altogether; so for Scott who was no forensics officer this task was especially gruelling from him, dispite his werewolf senses.

The police officers more or less sucked when it came to allowing two sixteen year old boys to examine the victim at the crime scene. Isaac was hoisted into an ambulance and whizzed away to the hospital before Scott or I could get close enough to even see Isaac's bloodied body, and the police officers- those god damned police officers had carted Scott and I up to the principal's office before we could even scream 'innocent.' I wasn't too fussed about being accused of guilt, we had my Dad and the whole police force on our side, seriously what could possibly go wrong?

"Hello bad boy," a voice which took me by surprise greeted as I sat outside the waiting room of my principal's office.

"H-hi," I stuttered, utterly flustered by the gorgeous young lady standing before me, "W-who are you?" I spluttered out, trying to compose whatever swagger I had left in me- which was very little.

"My name is Isabel, I'm new to Beacon Hills," the girl tossed her fierce dark brown hair over her shoulder as she introduced herself, battering her eyelids flirtatiously.

"I'm Stiles," I said subconsciously, my eyes transfixed in her dark brown eyes, which had light brown flecks in the colouring, making them seem to go on forever.

"Are you taking anyone?" Isabel asked, referring to a notice on the notice board above my head, promoting the Massacre Ball, which was the theme of a dance my school was hosting.

"Ah well I-no, I mean dances are lame, it's not my kind of thing," I replied, telling the whole truth. Ever since I went to homecoming with Lydia and she was attacked by Derek's twisted Uncle Peter Hale, I'd come to think dances were tabooed.

"So in that case going with me is out of the question?" Isabel questioned, batting her long eyelashes and pouting her already pouty lips.

"Um well, I could make an exception," I stuttered, wanting to bash my head against a wall repeatedly. I just couldn't believe that I wasn't able to register the flirtatious hints this super-hot girl was tossing at me. Laughing at my response she took out a pen and grasped my hand in hers. I was so lost in her touch that I didn't even realise she was giving me her number.

"It was nice to meet you Stiles, I hope to see you around soon," and with a wink Isabel whisked away with perfect grace and speed.

"Oh my god," I muttered to myself not realising that I wasn't alone anymore,

"What was that?" The disapproving voice of my father, jerked me out of my trance.

"Nothing dad, I'm just so happy to see my handsome father," I announced, leaping up from my chair and giving him an awkward hug. He pried me off more embarrassed than affectionate, before ushering me into the principal's office for questioning.

Never have I watched a tennis match which went back and forth as much as this interrogation did. They'd brought a detective from California in for this investigation and he wouldn't let it go that I was one of the last people to see Isaac in a non-maimed condition, they hadn't revealed any proof so I wasn't going to admit I'd seen Isaac until they gave me some real evidence.

"So you say that I was the last person to see Isaac, well care to share your evidence?" I questioned rather smugly, I knew my attitude was something I needed to work on, but I really couldn't help myself when I was defending my innocence . The detective was also smug as he produced from his large leather case three test tubes.

"These are the DNA samples taken from Isaac's clothing; curiously they match up to yours, your buddy Scott McCall's and Derek Hale's, who has also been convicted once before," The detective announced promptly

"Wrongly convicted," I pointed out, correcting the detective as I remembered my hand in getting Derek thrown in jail for a day. Suddenly I realised that this Detective had enough evidence to build a case against me and my friends.

I was released from the office after many of my smartass inputs into the interrogation were voiced loud and clear and were obviously creating an annoyance to the detective. Walking out to the hall I spied Scott waiting for me, looking as concerned as ever as he had clearly been asked the same things as I.

"How did they find our DNA on Isaac?" Scott questioned as we walked off to our chemistry class.

"They were bluffing, it was obvious, they couldn't have found anything on Isaac's clothing in a matter of minutes, they just wanted to see who would be the first people to scream 'mine.'" I replied quickly, attempting to reassure myself as well as Scott.

"What about Derek? I didn't even know he got close enough to touch Isaac that night," Scott asked clearly getting terribly worked up over this.

"Look I don't know, let's just let this all unfold before we go jumping to conclusions," I answered,

"We need to go warn him, tonight. I can't because I'm still on house arrest with mom, so you'll have to" Scott said firmly, already making the decision for me. Before I got to oblige that this was a bad- no a very, very bad idea, we were forced into silence as we entered our chemistry classroom, clearly late.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers!**

**I hope you enjoy chapter six :)**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows and favorites, as it gives me the encouragement to continue writing this story.**

**-Carlos **

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Stiles POV**

"Ah, Mr McCall and Mr Stilinski, what a pleasure it is for you to join us, even though the lesson is half over," Our smartass Chemistry teacher, Mr Harris greeted us as we edged awkwardly towards our desks,

"Sorry Sir," I quickly replied before taking my seat,

"And so you will be! At three o'clock in my office," Harris snapped, dishing out an unfair threat for detention.

"Sir we were in the principal's office being questioned by the police, you can even walk down there and ask!" I defended myself boldly, remaining as calm as possible,

"Ah Stilinski, there's that smartass tone in your voice, triggering every impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently," Harris stated, attempting to scare me. I realised he must have a whole hand written dictionary of threats because he'd made that one before, and I attempted to mask a snicker with words,

"Well maybe you should see a psychiatrist on anger management, I hear the facilities are prime here in Beacon Hills," I countered; there was no way in hell this jerk would make me feel small.

"There is a time and place to discuss learning disorders Mr Stilinski, maybe a detention at three o'clock would be suffice to discuss more treatment for yours- ADHD isn't it?" Harris quipped, taking the argument way too far at the mention of my small insecurity.

In my imagination I stood up, marched right to Harris's desk and socked him in the bridge of the nose, smashing his thin-rimmed glasses to oblivions, and watching in amusement as he stemmed the flow of his bleeding nose. Only in theory I merely stood up, contemplating over acting out of impulse or just remaining quiet.

"_Sit down_ _now _Mr Stilinski!" Harris snapped, "Another word from either of you and McCall will be joining you in detention," not wanting anymore trouble I obeyed instruction and sat down in my chair next to Scott, taking out a pen and writing a hateful message in his book about Harris.

When the bell sounded for school to commence I remained seated while I regretfully watched Scott and my peers file out of the classroom,

"Good luck," Scott whispered, "Don't forget about Derek either," he reminded me before exiting the classroom. I sat there for ages, Harris had only recently extended his detentions so they stretched out between two hours, personally I believed he only said that to piss me off more so I'd get punished much worse. The bruise on my thigh from tapping my pen against it finally became unbearable so I decided to glance out the window and work out how much time I'd have to speak with Derek. The sky grew darker and darker as the hand on the clock above Harris got closer and closer to striking five o'clock. Three, two, one, I counted down as I gathered up my belongings and was out of that classroom before Harris could oblige.

As I cleared out my locker, unpacking and packing textbooks into my backpack I realised just how eerie and quiet school was with no students around. Being at school so late also reminded me of when Scott and I were holed up at the school because Derek's psychopathic uncle, Peter, I shuddered at the very thought of that night I thought I was going to die- but now I think harder I realised I could have died so many times these past two terms.

"Hi there," a voice suddenly sounded from behind me, scaring me to death as I first thought it was something or someone about to harm me.

"Whoa- ah hi Isabelle," I stuttered slamming my locker shut,

"I didn't _scare_ you did I?" She questioned, giving me a dangerous look,

"What uh no way, you just startled me," I replied nervously, becoming even more nervous as Isabelle smirked with satisfaction.

Shivers ran down my spine at a rapid pace as I talked to Isabelle, I wasn't sure what it was about her, maybe her flirtatious nature, or her mystifying brown eyes, or maybe it was just her, I mean her body was one thing, such an athletic build, she must have been a sprinter before she moved to Beacon Hills; and then there was her face, her features were so supermodel- like that she reminded me of an exotic desert princess. My thoughts were interrupted by the logical part of my mind, telling me that I needed to get going.

"I'd love to chat, Isabelle but I really need to go home, my- uh, dad is waiting for me," I said, excusing myself from any conversation as I rushed out of the hall and leaped into my Jeep.

I did not understand what the actual point of driving all the way out to Derek's half burned down home was, especially when the hot-headed, tough guy always seemed to know everything anyway. Never-the-less I did it for Scott, if anyone other than my best friend had of asked me to visit an unstable lunatic than I would have refused and told them to burn in hell. I thought of Scott as I stepped out of my Jeep and took in the rather eerie and horror movie style landscape. A few night owls hooted in the distance, and of course the odd howl of wolves- werewolves. Since the Alpha pack had taken up residence in Beacon Hills I had become accustomed to the howls which filled the night sky, and as I walked up upon the porch of Derek's house I realised that maybe I was lucky to have an Alpha on our side- no matter how double-crossing and evil he seemed. I'd rehearsed a whole introduction speech into why I was here while I drove to Derek's house, so I was rather excited to unleash my burden of hyper-actively influenced monologues, based on my opinion about how stupid I believed coming here was. Only I never got to say anything as I realised that Derek wasn't alone, and he was accompanied by the last person I could imagine he's associate with, Wolf Girl.


End file.
